landjfandomcom-20200213-history
Euverlèk gebroeker:DimiTalen
/Archive/1 Please note According to the not (yet) existing Mäöreser constitution you can't be blocked without a valid reason as given in the constitution. Therefor, you are realeased. But I also want to point you on the fact that according to the in progress being constitution talk pages may not be larger than 55 kb, yours is 53 kb, so please archive ;) --OWTB 30 jul 2008 17:55 (UTC) :Lèt op! 't Óndizjeltjieëre dezer verplichting zów kènne lieje toet 'n blókkaasj es besjreve in de leuj!! Es öcher paasj de 55 kb haoltj zal de Mäöreser staat 'n spoojdebaat haje. --OWTB 30 jul 2008 18:24 (UTC) ::Ik heb geen kennis van het Limburgs, sorry. 30 jul 2008 18:26 (UTC) :::Oepsie wask effekes vergete... Is niet meer van belang nu :) OWTB 31 jul 2008 12:16 (UTC) Gaan we schelden? http://landj.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gebroeker%3ADimiTalen&diff=5857&oldid=3705 ;) --OuWTB 27 jun 2009 07:23 (UTC) :Zuig ook? Hahaha :P --Bucureştean 27 jun 2009 09:30 (UTC) ::Volgens mij heb ik die fout trouwens gemaakt! :P --OuWTB 27 jun 2009 10:03 (UTC) :::Ik wist wel dat het een sokpop was! :P --Bucureştean 27 jun 2009 10:32 (UTC) ::::18 april 2008 :P die andere zijn dan van mij :P --OuWTB 27 jun 2009 10:34 (UTC) Embassy Interested in a Lovian Embassy in Mäöres? :P --OuWTB nov 29, 2009 13:43 (UTC) :Should I be? nov 29, 2009 15:23 (UTC) ::Why not? Considering Mäöres is the only other nation where still something happens. --OuWTB nov 30, 2009 05:51 (UTC) ::: ... NOT! :P --Bucurestean nov 30, 2009 09:59 (UTC) So, what's it going to be? --OuWTB dec 2, 2009 05:11 (UTC) :I will wait with building embassies until we have a Secretary of Foreign Affairs. dec 2, 2009 12:53 (UTC) ::Ok, that sounds quite logically to me :) --OuWTB dec 2, 2009 14:14 (UTC) Geen privaat gesprek Anders had ik simple.nation of ksh.nation wel genomen ;) maar gewoon ef omdat er op nation geen ruimte voor vrij is en omdat ik geen zin heb dit in t engels om te zetten. Ik hoop dat je begrijpt dat ik oceana niet kan opgeven. Ik heb daar inmiddels 3 jaar lang mn ziel en zaligheid aan vergeven met een fatale blunder die ik ook toegeef, maar nu ging t goed en juist op dat moment wil men alles gaan wegbreken. Me zakt nu ef echt alle aarde onder mn voeten weg. Ik zie geen reden om dit overgereageer met opheffen door te voeren. Ik heb in ieder geval besloten dat ik na deze congressperiode mn landspolitieke zetel in t congres ga opgeven, maar dat had ik al besloten voor deze gedoe :) Njah, als oceana weggaat ben ik helemaal uit de politiek dus dat is dan al een zorg minder ;) Waar ik eigenlijk op gehoopt had was het afwerken van alle gouverneurs- en burgemeesterslijsten en flink wat biografieën te bouwen (niet allemaal zo over de top als die van die IGP en donia mensjes, maar gewone). dat kan natuurlijk nog steeds omdat oceana dan tot 2010 bestaan zou hebben, maar voor mij is het nuttige oogpunt dan eruit. Ik zie het opheffen van de staten als een persoonlijke aanval op mij en al het werk dat in op nation verricht heb. Ik voel me op dit moment achterna gezeten alsof iedere de buks op me richt en ik vind dit geen ontspannen sfeer. Goed, de beslissing zal niet bij mij liggen, maar ik denk dat ik maar even al mn niet-kamer activiteiten in lovia staak, want anders wordt t dalijk na de ophef van oceana toch verwijderd. :) Je medezachte-g'er, --OuWTBsjrief-mich mei 13, 2010 20:06 (UTC) :Laat maar ;) --OuWTBsjrief-mich mei 14, 2010 07:44 (UTC) :In 2007 was ik voorzitter van de helft van de wijken in NC, burgemeester van Noble City, gouverneur van Sylvania, MOTC, minister van Financiën (dull) en koning. Dan had ik ook nog eens de meeste bedrijven in handen en leidde ik een groepje progressieven (die nu naar Joeri's linkerhelft verschoven zijn). Zo had Medve zijn Kings, Robin (in mindere mate) Clymene, en jij (en je clan) Oceana. Toegeven, een beetje link hé? :Dát is een van de twee grote redenen waarom ik ervan af wil. Als je wat minder goede intenties had gehad, dan had je die state law met gemak kunnen misbruiken. En weet je wat? Het Congress kan er zelfs niets tegen aanvangen. :De andere reden hangt hier nauw mee samen. Als we een democratie willen, op de belangrijkste beleidsniveau's, hebben we een groter electoraat nodig. Op nationaal niveau gaat dat net (zoals je ziet); we krijgen nét een Congresje vol. Maar op staatsniveau gaat dat niet, zo blijkt. Zeker niet omdat iedereen overal zit. Het invoeren van staten in 2007 was een verkeerde inschatting van mij: ik had meer gebruikers verwacht (en minder sokpoppen). :(Ondertussen zie ik dat je "laat maar" getypt hebt, maar ik wil mijn speech graag afmaken :p) :De oplossing (een van de) die ik voor ogen heb met de staten ziet er zo uit: staten gaan weg, gemeentes krijgen enkele bevoegdheden van de staten (inclusief wat controle over het vroegere grondgebied), en de rest gaat naar het Congress. State laws zouden gered kunnen worden door ze over te hevelen naar de Federal Law (na stemming natuurlijk). State courts en state police hebben nooit gewerkt (Oceana heeft zelfs nooit politie gehad). Eigenlijk maakt dat bar weinig uit voor Oceana. :Andere oplossing is tweekamerstelsel, maar dat zal wel niet werken in ons kleine Lovia. mei 14, 2010 07:54 (UTC) ::Is t dan niet veel logischer om gewoon eh.. mayor op te heffen samen met state law en state court? --OuWTBsjrief-mich mei 14, 2010 08:01 (UTC) :::Neen, want op gemeentelijk niveau (weinig bevoegdheden) is er geen wet/gerecht nodig. Op staatsniveau is dat er wel, maar we kunnen het niet verantwoorden (want ondemocratisch). mei 14, 2010 08:05 (UTC)